One Minute Is All It Took
by SunshineSazy
Summary: Slash. Harry discovers draco has feelings for him and now they are seeing each other. Ron is not happy and is not speaking to Harry.
1. Default Chapter

Intro/Disclaimer etc..  
  
This is Sazy's first solo attempt at H/D slash. It's just a bit of fun that gave us a laugh in work ;) so please don't take it seriously. We don't own any of the characters. We are simply huge fans of the world of Harry Potter and we like playing around with the characters and making them do things they wouldn't do in the books ;) This goes for all the chapters, because we're too lazy to bother putting notices at the beginning of each one :)  
  
Summary  
  
Harry discovers Draco has feelings for him and now they are seeing each other. Ron is not happy and is not speaking to Harry. SLASH humour/romance.  
  
Sazy says:  
  
Thank you sunshine for helping me with my story. Thanks for making sure it makes sense and for checking my spellings. Hope you all enjoy my story. 


	2. Chapter One

I forgot to mention in the intro that it's very, very fluffy :)  
  
One Minute Is All It Took by Sazy  
  
Chapter 1: Falling Off Your Broom and Falling In Love  
  
For the four years that Harry had been at Hogwarts with Draco they had hated each other. It was such a long time ago that Harry couldn't remember what happened between them, something very petty. But all that was to change.  
  
Harry noticed that every time Malfoy was being nasty towards Hermione, Ron and himself, he was nastier towards Hermione and Ron. But he didn't really think of it at the time. He started to look more into it after something happened between them.  
  
It was supposed to be an ordinary quidditch practice, until Gryffindor and Slytherin ended up practicing at the same time. They decided to play against each other to improve tactics. Everything was going so well until Harry collided with Draco and they fell off their brooms. Harry fell to the ground first, landing belly up and Draco fell on top of him, belly down. As they came to they realised what happened and the fact that they fell on top of each other. Harry couldn't believe what happened next. Draco was blushing. For the first time ever Draco had some colour in him. Draco was a pale child, very much like a vampire. Harry was shocked, he expected Draco to be mad at the situation and that they were this close. As Draco got off Harry he soon changed. His colour disappeared and he was back to his old self. He started to yell at Harry for getting in his way and went off in a huff.  
  
Harry was so stunned by what happened that he went back to the common room. Then it all came to him. That's why Draco had been, well, nicer to him, in a way. Harry's stomach turned at the thought of a boy, not just any boy but Draco Malfoy, fancying him. But what now? Draco made it obvious he has feelings for Harry. There were two things he could do, either ignore what happened, or rethink about his sexuality. 'Am I gay?' Harry thought to himself. No. I couldn't be. I love Cho, so I must be straight. All he could think about was what happened and about his sexuality.  
  
Suddenly it hit him. He realised he was falling in love with Draco. 'Damn you Draco', he said to himself, 'look at what you've done to me. You made me turn gay.' Harry couldn't believe it. For the last few days all he kept on thinking about was Draco and now he had feelings for him.  
  
He decided to confront Draco to sort something out, he couldn't go on avoiding him now he had feelings for him too or knowing that Draco had feelings for him. He knew things would never be the same ever again. What would Draco do if anyone, and everyone knew, goodbye to the tough boy Draco we all know. What Harry also wanted to know was how long Draco had fancied him for.  
  
It was time. Draco was alone in the classroom finishing off his potion. Snape had gone and everyone else had finished and left too.  
  
"Draco, it's me Harry. We need to talk."  
  
Draco turned around to Harry and blushed. This made Harry feel very awkward. He couldn't believe what he was doing.  
  
"Draco. I need to know how you really feel about me. I notice the way you treat me compared to other non-Slytherins and, of course, what happened last week."  
  
There was a silence between them, until, at last, Draco spoke,  
  
"Ha-arry, I, I, I can't believe my ears, you at last notice my love for you. Yes it's true, I love you."  
  
Harry couldn't believe what Draco was saying. He couldn't believe how different Draco was being and how lovely it was hearing words other than 'you sad twat' or 'Harry, you suck'.  
  
"So how long have you been feeling this way?"  
  
"About a year now!"  
  
"A year? Oh my god!"  
  
Harry couldn't believe that Draco had loved him for a year and he had only just noticed.  
  
"So what now Harry? I mean, what about you? How do you feel about me?"  
  
"Well ever since what happened last week I realised I love you too Draco. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened and, of course, you liking me. I then realised I love you too."  
  
"I have been thinking about that day too, that was the best day of my life." Draco said, going even redder. Harry moved closer to Draco, who stood up. Then the next thing that happened was Harry and Draco's faces got closer and closer till their lips touched. Harry's stomach felt like it had butterflies in it. Harry could see Draco going even redder. Any redder and Draco would have a normal complexion! They pulled away slowly. Harry said "Come on Draco, let's get it on."  
  
A few minutes later Harry and Draco left the Potions classroom, both feeling flustered and Draco looking very normal with colour. It didn't last long as he soon went back to his usual pale self. He agreed to keep their love secret. They thought they would leave it like that for a while before coming out into the open. So in the meantime they were to send letters to each other by owl post.  
  
Weeks went by with the two boys sending letters to each other. At first it was fun but then Harry got fed up. It was getting boring and frustrating as they didn't have time to be together, since Harry always had Ron and Hermione with him, or Draco had Crabbe and Goyle with him. Harry wrote a letter to Draco saying it was time to tell Ron and Hermione and for Draco to tell whomever he wanted, and that from now on they are to be open about their relationship. After sending the letter it was time to tell his best friends. Harry decided he would do it first thing the following morning. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2: A Malfoy between two best friends  
  
Harry woke up the next day and told himself he was going to do it, he was going to tell them about Draco.  
  
"It's a bit hot inside. Shall we go out for a walk?" Harry asked his two friends.  
  
Ron, as usual, couldn't see that Harry was just finding an excuse so he could tell his best friends something personal. Hermione, of course, knew this straight away.  
  
"Harry, it's the middle of October how can it be hot?" Ron said, missing the point. Hermione rolled her eyes. "That sounds like a good idea. Come on, let's go."  
  
The three Gryffindors left the common room and made their way outside talking. When they were completely alone their conversation changed, becoming more serious.  
  
"There's another reason why you wanted to come outside, isn't there? It's not because its hot but because you've got something to tell us, isn't it?" Hermione asked Harry. There was no fooling her.  
  
"Yes" Harry began. "I have a secret that I have been hiding from you guys for a while. I know I should have told you before but I thought I would wait until the time was right."  
  
"What is it Harry?" Ron piped up "What are you talking about. Tell us."  
  
"Ok." Said Harry. He took a deep breath and spoke. "I'm gay"  
  
"YOUR WHAT!!" Ron shrieked.  
  
"I'm gay." Harry repeated.  
  
Ron was totally shocked. He hadn't seen that coming. Hermione on the other hand wasn't surprised at all. Hermione had noticed a change in Harry and she had a feeling it was something to do with a certain blonde boy.  
  
"So are you both ok with this?" Harry asked, looking at Ron who was currently stunned from the shock.  
  
"Yes we are fine with that." Hermione reassured her friend. Ron finally found his tongue and replied.  
  
"Um, um, yeah I am, um, fine. I think I will go outside for some fresh air."  
  
"Er, Ron, hello, you ARE outside." Harry said, trying not to laugh at his ridiculous red head friend.  
  
"Well that was fast" Ron said. Hermione just groaned and shook her head. If Harry thought telling them that much was hard enough, wait until he told them whom he liked. Harry almost fell over with Hermione's sudden outburst.  
  
"Who is he Harry?"  
  
"Its Draco." Harry mumbled. With that he felt as though a whole load was lifted off his shoulders. Suddenly there was a thump and one Gryffindor was no longer standing but instead was flat on his back. Both Harry and Hermione rushed down to Ron's side.  
  
A few seconds went by and Ron woke up. As he sat up he said, "I had the strangest dream. Harry told us he was gay and check this out, he's in love with MALFOY." At the last word Ron started chucking lightly as though he had gone insane. "Um Ron. It wasn't a dream, it was real" All they heard was Ron swearing and another thump as his head hit the floor again. When Ron came around again the events that just happened stayed with him and he looked angry.  
  
"Are you alright Ron" Harry asked him, not liking the look on Ron face. Ron looked as though he was sucking lemons. "Am I alright? AM I ALRIGHT?" Ron's tone was changing dramatically and was becoming harsh.  
  
"How can you like him not only is he Malfoy but he's your enemy?"  
  
"Because he's not like he used to be, he's changed."  
  
"I don't care if he's changed, remember all the things he has done? I can't forgive him for that." With that Ron stormed off leaving Harry and Hermione were they stood. Harry was about to go after Ron but Hermione stopped him. "Leave him be, let him cool down first then talk to him maybe he will see sense by the end of the day." They both watched Ron walk back to the school before they walked back to their afternoon lessons.  
  
At dinner Ron ignored Harry. This upset Harry and he wanted to cry but he held back his tears, as he didn't want people to see the great Harry Potter crying. When Harry finished his dinner he got up to leave. He had arranged to meet Draco in an empty classroom. Harry was the first to arrived and not soon after Draco turned up. He knew by the way Harry looked that there was something wrong and gave him a hug.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked but all he got from Harry were a few tears. He placed the dark haired boy's head on his shoulders and stroked his hair, trying to comfort him.  
  
"Shh, its ok everything is going to be fine"  
  
"No its not, I told Ron about us, now he won't speak to me"  
  
Draco lifted up Harry's face so their eyes met and said "If he can't accept me then that's his problem, not ours. Forget him, you've got me now." "But I cant. He's my best friend, I miss him so much."  
  
"Well, it's his loss if he can't let go of the past." Draco smiled before leaning in towards Harry until their lips met for the first time since they'd told their friends what was going on. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms. 


	4. Chapter Three

Teen Prodigy: Point taken. :) Although to be fair, the story originally started off more about silliness than fluffy goodness. But thanks for the help anyway. :)  
  
Chapter 3: Hermione and Draco's plan  
  
For the next few weeks Ron still ignored Harry. No matter how many times Hermione tried to convince him to make up with Harry, he wouldn't give in. Sometimes Harry would quietly cry himself to sleep, he was that upset over losing Ron. Harry felt torn between his best friend, who he has known for years, and his newfound lover. He wished his friend would stop being so stubborn. Harry was thankful though that not only had Hermione accepted Draco but she was actually talking to him. Soon Hermione and Draco were acting fairly friendly toward each other, they would greet each other and ask how the other was. Draco no longer called her a mudblood, as Harry had made him promise not to be nasty to his friends, which included Ron even though they weren't speaking to each other.  
  
Harry continued to see Draco. They would meet up with each other in an empty classroom or outside by the lake in their spare time, which Harry would usually have been spending with Ron.) Being with Draco helped him get over losing Ron's friendship. He felt so secure being held in Draco's warm embrace, but as soon as they were separated Harry went back to feeling sad again.  
  
Draco woke up one morning to find his owl waiting for him at the window. He quickly got up and let it in. He noticed a letter with his name on it but it wasn't in any handwriting he recognised so curiously he opened it.  
  
Dear Draco I don't know about you but I am sick and tired of the way Harry and Ron are behaving towards each other. Harry really misses Ron as we have all noticed and I think this silly argument has gone on long enough. I have come up with a plan that will get them to become friends again but I need your help. If you really do care for Harry you will help. Meet me by the lake after lunch and I will tell you the plan. Hermione  
  
The morning went very quickly and Draco made his way to meet Hermione. He told Harry that he had to see Snape because there was something he wanted to sort out with him. He hated to lie to his boyfriend but he knew it was for the best. Hermione was already waiting by the lake when Draco arrived  
  
"So" Draco began, "What's the plan?"  
  
"Its very simple. All I want you to do is to arrange to see Harry tonight at a certain time at a certain place. I will do the same to Ron. Say about 8 o'clock."  
  
"Sounds good, and then what?"  
  
"We of course won't meet them but as soon as they are both in the same room together we will lock them in there and won't let them out until they've talked to each other and sorted things out."  
  
"Hmm impressive, but one little problem, they can use a counter curse to unlock the door."  
  
"Yes, there is, but I have found an advanced locking spell. I know neither of them knows the counter spell; it's a spell we won't learn until our seventh year, as it's very complex. Not at all like the simple locking spells we were taught in our first year."  
  
"Ok I am satisfied with the plan. I'll tell Harry to meet me at 8 o'clock in the empty Charms classroom?"  
  
With that Draco smiled for the first time at Hermione and held out his hand for her to shake. She quickly took his hand, shook it and smiled back. The plan was ready. All they needed to do now was tell both Ron and Harry to meet them. 


End file.
